Mr and Mrs Scott
by Cheriblossem
Summary: Don't you roll your eyes at me..Mrs Scott..lucas said looking serious with a half smile  Or else what Mr Scott? are you going to punish me then ? Peyton said sounding sexy.  licking her lips, while playing with her hair.


**Mr and Mrs Scott**

**Hmm..do you realize how arousing it is when you wear a tight skirt, **

**Lucas said as he ripped away her skirt and her pink thong.**

**Luke..! The blond girl gasped out loud. you ripped it..i told you...**

**but he cut her off with a loud smack on her ass.**

**it's so soft..he said huskily as he rubbed her ass with his hand.**

**I'm not sure what i want first, do you have any hot idea's Mrs Scott?**

**Peyton remainded silent and tried to pull her legs closer together.**

**she moaned as she felt his two large fingers slip inside her.**

**you're so wet...for me..Babe..lucas said sexily making her blush.**

**he thrust them into her slowly, driving her crazy.**

**Luke..Please..you're teasing me..She said arching her back into him.**

**he withdrew his fingers suddenly, seeing it was covered by her juices, he smirked**

**while looking at her as he placed it in his mouth sucking it.**

**she didn't like the way he was teasing her, she wanted him now, she wanted to pull his face**

**and smash her lips against his. she looked up which was a mistake, his eyes full with lust**

**looking back at her as if she was his prey. well in a way she was. god could he look more**

**sexier with his fingers in his mouth. **

**Lucas pulled his fingers away from his mouth and licked his lips at the sight of his peyton**

**looking so beautiful as ever. it was still hard to believe she was his, it was like a dream.**

**this time he is not going to walk away from them, from her. they belong to each other.**

**true love always. he smirked as he pulled her away from the table and pushed her**

**gently on her knees on the floor.**

**she was now knelt in front of him, licking her lips hungrily. **

**payback is a bitch she thought evily. she moved her hand to the zipper and pulled**

**it down slowly. his manhood burst free from the tight confiss of his jeans and pointed**

**directly at peyton's face. Peyon touched his meat slowly..stroking it up and down.**

**Babe..Mouth Now...He moaned out loud making peyton stopp the movements before looking**

**up. **

**what do you want baby? She said huskily, squeezing his manhood before giving the**

**head a slow lick.**

**you're evi-She stuck her tongue out and licked the lenght of him, she could taste**

**the pre-cum on her tongue. it was bitter but she loved it.**

**please...he pleaded as she now continued with her stroking movements.**

**well..if you say it like that..she said teasingly kissing the tip, as it wiggeled a bit .**

**she took him in her mouth as much as she can before sucking the head.**

**her hand pumped the base of his cock. **

**He gasped out loud as he felt her tongue doing wonderfull things, she was really good**

**at this..well..in everything but this was one hell of a blowjob. she moved her head**

**up and down on his cock, licking and sucking the meat.**

**Peyt...I'm...Damn..He whimpered. She looked up and saw his head backwards.**

**he pulled her away from him, seeing her confused face, he smiled before he pulled**

**her up from the floor and smashed his lips against hers before moving slowy against hers.**

**he pushed her onto the table, their lips still moving against each other before finally**

**breaking apart.**

**he pulled her shirt over her head revealing her naked breasts, he frowned before looking back at**

**peyton.**

**Like what you see? Peyton teased. Like? babe..Iike is a word i don't really like...It's more I love **

**Now that's a word i really love. Peyton giggeled before answering: you're such a dork.**

**He grinned like a fool before kissing her on her soft lips. his mouth traveled from her lips down**

**to her neck and her shoulder, kissing it before he came face to face with his favorite part**

**of her body, her breasts. he squeezed her breasts gently and fondled her nipples with his fingers.**

**he took one of her breast in his mouth, sucking, pulling it with his teeth like a mad man.**

**Peyton felt his tongue swirl around her nipple, his teeth pulling the flesh.**

**Ah...Luke..She moaned out loud, bitting her lips. **

**He pulled away from her only to move his head lower, going to a place they both knew**

**she ached so much. he kissed her stomach before biting the skin. he pulled away**

**before moving his head between her legs. She smells amazing...he thought.**

**he began to lick her wit his tongue, her crazy thoughts left her mind immediately**

**this was to much for her..as his tongue caressed her on the spot she likes.**

**he sucked her on her most sensitive spot as she suddenly thrusted two fingers**

**in to her.**

**Babe...You're so damn tight. does it feel good dirty girl? **

**Hmm..Yess.. She moaned out as he continue to please her with his fingers and mouth.**

**He licked and suck her and thrust his fingers into her in a fast pace.**

**he thrusted in and out of her harder and swirling his tongue inside of her.**

**Peyton was gasping for breath in between his harsh movements.**

**Lucas removed his face and hand from her and turned her over.**

**Her ass teasing him as he caressed the skin. Lucas pressed himself**

**against her. she could feel his erection pressing against her cheeks.**

**She wanted him inside her now. Luke ..Please.. She said beggingly.**

**Easy..girl..He said huskily, his hands stroking her backside up and down.**

**God Damn..Luke..Just...- He suddenly slammed inside of her without a warning.**

**Ahh.. Fuck..She groaned out loud. he pulled his hips back before crashing against hers.**

**you like this..don't you..Miss Scott? thrusting inside her like a crazy animal.**

**She nodded with her head not thinking clearly as she felt him pounding into her over and over again.**

**his hand moving over to her ass, caressing the soft skin.**

**Babe..you're feel so hot inside! Lucas shouted as he thrusted in an out of her.**

**He grunted as he moved faster within her.**

**I'm gonna cum already. Shit Peyt..You're so Fucking hot.**

**He suddenly smacked her ass while driving into her deeper.**

**Lucas grabbed her hips harder and thrusted one last time into her.**

**She could feel his hot cum filling her womb, his grunts were almost**

**a sound of pain, his fingers dug deep into the the flesh of her hips.**

**Oh..Fuck..Babe...Lucas groane out as he squeezed his eyes tightly closed.**

**Peyton screamed out his name as his release triggered hers as well.**

**He pulled out of her and stumbeled to a chair, panting hard.**

**he looked down as he was covered covered in cum, Peyton moved into a sitting position and looked at him.**

**''well that was something else''..she said smiling, her face flushed, her hair all messy.**

**Lucas smiled. It was amazing ..like always..he said teasingly.**

**She rolled her eyes muttering some colorfull words like arrogant bastard.**

**Don't you roll your eyes at me..Mrs Scott..lucas said looking serious with a half smile**

**Or else what Mr Scott? are you going to punish me then ? Peyton said sounding sexy.**

**licking her lips, while playing with her hair.**

**Hell Yes..and much more..so be a good girl and come to daddy, Lucas said winking at her**

**making her blush.**

**Well if you want me..big boy..Then come and get me..Peyton said putting a finger in her mouth, making**

**him groan out loud. Oh..that's just mean..He said with a pout on his face.**

**

* * *

**** The End**


End file.
